Object tracking is tracking an object, e.g. an image, a text, a barcode, or any other similar and/or suitable object, recognized by a computer. Most electronic devices may be equipped with a technique of tracking an object. For example, portable terminals, such as smartphone and tablet Personal Computer (PC), are equipped with the technique of tracking Quick Response (QR) code. The barcode tracking technology is equipped in various electronic devices and appliances.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.